Tea for Two
by Tess 4 5
Summary: How a simple and ordinary thing can turn into something special. Just about 1500 fluffy words for your distraction.


**Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** How a simple and ordinary thing can turn into something special. Just about 1500 fluffy words for your distraction. Now enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Tea for Two  
**

 **.**

* * *

"I've brought freshly baked scones, seedless jam and clotted cream." DI Tommy Lynley held up a plastic bag. DS Barbara Havers smiled at him.

"That's good, Cornish man." she said with a laugh when she let him into her flat. "I'm starvin' already."

* * *

Usually they had a habit to work at home in his big house but at the moment he was refurbishing so during this particular case, an old one they had started to roll up again lacking a new murder at the moment, they regularly met in her kitchen. Recently Barbara had her flat slightly redecorated so now there was some sort of large kitchen counter they could sit at. All the papers still were spread out from yesterday's meeting.

Since he knew that Barbara still didn't like it when someone else was fidgeting in her small kitchen, Tommy just took a seat on the lounge side of the bar and looked at the notes she had made tonight and already texted him the essence of. In the meantime Barbara bustled about preparing their afternoon snack.

She put the scones onto different colourful plates and fetched some cutlery. When she put it on the kitchen counter Tommy at first only briefly looked up but then he let his eyes linger on her, her earnest expression, her fluid movements. Meanwhile the water in the electric kettle had started to boil. Barbara took a tea warmer and a small candle and placed it between the Manila folders, carefully shoving them apart and giving her boss an apologetic smile. He usually did not like food between folders but he had brought the scones, hadn't he, so he should not grouse now but Tommy actually mirrored her smile. For those few moments of silent conversation she let some of the hot water warm up the tea pot. It had a union jack print all over. Next thing were two mugs with funny texts about the Met that found a bit of space next to her notepad. Seconds later tea spoons dropping in made a jingling sound that elicited a light chuckle from her boss. Grinning Barbara felt at the porcelain of the tea pot and decided it was warm enough. Then she fetched three tea bags, switched on the kettle once more so the water would be boiling again, then poured the bit of water out of the pot, placed it on the warmer and threw the tea bags in it. Slowly she let the now freshly boiling hot water pour into the pot.

* * *

The sugar was in a sugar bowl in the form of a dog with a bobby hat on and the milk still was in its plastic container like when she had bought it at the superstore. Barbara put both onto a tray and placed it in the middle of the table, completely covering the papers now. She sat down on the opposite side of her boss. Only then she recognised him continuously watching her with a smile.

"What?" she asked in a defensive tone. "Have I done something wrong?"

Tommy did not stop smiling at her. In fact his expression even turned softer. "Not at all, Barbara. This was the perfect tea preparation."

"Bollocks!" Barbara ranted. "Stop fussin'. I was just makin' tea."

"Yes, and you've made it exactly like my mother once had taught me too."

"So, when I haven't done anything wrong or ridiculous, then why are you grinning so stupid?" Barbara's voice still sounded a bit angry.

"I just have realised that Winston is right. You'd manage to stay true to yourself."

"I'd what? Winston? What the hell are you talkin' about?" Barbara blushed and feared the worst. The men obviously had talked about her behind her back. The DC might have told him that she had confessed her feelings for her boss a couple of months ago when they both had stayed a bit longer, when everybody else already had left the after work pub meeting where they had had one pint too many. And they also had talked about it later in the tea kitchen at work when they had been sober again. It had not changed her feelings and Nkata had tried to talk her into telling _him_.

"Well, I've accidentally eavesdropped when he tried to convince you that there is hope for the two of us, for you and me." Tommy tried to take her hand that was lying on a map of London but she quickly withdrew it.

* * *

"I'm not discussing this now, Sir. And I don't think I ever will." she grumbled. "Now can we get on with this case?"

"No. I'm discussing this with you now." Tommy answered and got up from his chair. He rushed around the counter and stopped in front of Barbara who had not moved an inch but stared at him horrified. "Winston is right with everything he had said. That thing with fitting in, your own style, like we can see here with the ceremonial preparation of our tea despite your funny kind of tableware. And he's so damn right with trying to convince you that you should give in to your feelings for me and tell me because, damn! I really do feel the same about you."

"Sir, you-" Barbara did not dare to look up from the empty tea mug where she had diverted her eyes to.

"For the umpteenth time, I'm Tommy!" A crooked finger under her chin gently forced her to face him. There was nothing but genuine love in Tommy's eyes. "And I'm so sick of dancing around this in case I might hurt you, or shy you away, or risk our friendship, or... I love you, Barbara. I have for several years now and I'm not going to keep you uninformed about it any longer."

* * *

Tears brimmed in Barbara's eyes. This was unbelievable. This could not be true. She knew she would wake up in a second and find herself alone on her couch in front of the running TV with a cup of cold coffee in her hands. Full of fear and hope that this was not just a dream Barbara inhaled to ask if he had come to this conclusion just because she had made an ordinary cup of tea but her boss was quicker and cut her short even before she had said anything. After all those long years he was able to read at least some of her expressions, and this one was too objecting in his opinion, too demurring in this wonderful moment.

"I know your objections. You've told Winston and I've heard them all." Tommy said with a low and gentle voice. "And I don't agree at all. You don't have to fear you wouldn't fit into my world or that you wouldn't cope with my lot. You would. In your very own way of doing things you would fit in. Fit in and still stick out like a proud singular tree in the middle of a field of flatness. Maybe not an oak but an elegant birch maybe." Her lips flicked into a brief grin at that comparison. Even Tommy gave a short laugh but his eyes quickly turned even fonder and serious. "It's not because you know how to make a perfect tea, Barbara, I see a lot more that makes you the most terrific partner for me." He paused and oviously was searcing for the next words. He sighed before he went on. Barbara still looked at him without knowing at all what to say to his declarations. So many different, or rather opposite feelings tumbled through her system so she kept silent. "It may not have looked that way after Helen had died and when I was alone and seeking for solace in the wrongest places, and far too many of those in fact, but eventually I realised that what I really want was right there at my side. All the time. _Really_ all the time. Barbara, I love you and I hope and actually think- No, I _know_ you love me too. Let's just give it a try. I know we both risk our friendship if this won't work but at least we've tried. And I know this will work perfectly."

With a tender thumb Tommy wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. His declaration had been unexpected and partly clumsy but it had sounded heartbreakingly honest. "You just have to believe me and trust your feelings, trust us." Tommy whispered a few inches away from her. She had not moved back when he slowly had closed the distance between them. "Please don't say no. Please don't back away now when I'm going to ki- mmmh!"

Boldly Barbara had closed the last few inches between them. Her lips touching his had cut him short. She had heard enough. He had convinced her. Tommy was right. They should give it a try.

The sooner the better.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
